vilous_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Meso
Appearance Meso is a Northern Sergal, raised and born in the Shigu Dukedom. He is as such the typical height for a Northern Sergal, standing at 6 feet 3 inches tall. He carries with him the common fur coloring of black and white, though he has a fairly exotic red dye laced through the black sections of the fur. In addition, swirled dye can be found made into circular patterns on his face, giving him a more recognizable look than other Sergals. He is not particularly well-built, and his thin frame makes him appear as an easy target. He often switches on whether he is wearing clothes or not, with a person having equal chance of finding him robed or unrobed. When clothed however, it takes the form of flowing robes that are black with red accents, often being a size larger than Meso. In addition, he carries a small, masterwork kris dagger presented to him as a gift from people who were more dedicated to his cause, but wanted to offer him caution. Overall, Meso appears to be very friendly, and any seeking care can find his arms swinging open. Birth and Death of His Parents Meso was born under unusual circumstances, in the year of RC 81, with the toll of midnight ringing his arrival into the world. He was born an orphan with his parents dying at his birth, after having desperately defended their once unborn child from a leech with their own lives. He was left alone in the forests at the edge of the Shigu Dukedom, with no one around to save him. In most other cases his story would have ended right there, however fate had decided to smile upon him at the very last moment and a single tracker found him in the forest with the broken bodies of his parents and the leech nearby. This tracker swiftly took Meso in, caring for him like any other child, having none of his own. And from this, Meso would begin to forge his own personality of kindness. Early Life As he grew up, surrounded by a tight-knit Sergal community, he quickly began to grow a reputation of being overly kind, so much as if you were even slightly friendly he would help you with anything. His kindness soon earned him respect, as Meso worked to help others out as much as possible, from all even his adult peers. Despite how easy it could have been to manipulate him no one dared abuse Meso, simply because his kindness carried a natural charisma with it, which soon made him into a surprisingly respected and loved leader. Early Adulthood As he grew, he began to rise in fame, with many flocking to his side. Of course, this was all in the modern era of the Shigu Dukedom, making such loyalties more symbolic than concrete. However, his influence was palpable, and many came seeking physical or mental help from him. Meso never failed on either, and soon became a true pillar of the community, assisting all of those around him. However, it was not always so cheerful for him. The violent tendencies of society remain, and many times Meso was brought into a position where someone he cared for was in danger. Most would have fought such threats, forcing such characters away forever from a life of violence, but Meso abhorred violence at all costs. This lead to him risking his very own life to protect those he cared for, without a moment’s hesitation. He would jump in front of those about to attack, taking every single blow forcefully upon himself without returning a single one. This would bring some heavy beatings by more brave characters, yet his charisma had brought about many who would also put themselves in front to protect Meso, leading to such beatings being rare, and often short in time. However, they still occurred, and Meso would soon learn from such experiences, and realize the need for having his kind influence spread as far as possible in a new style. Thus, as his influence reached a peak point, he began spreading his kindness in a new form. He utilized the people who adored him, having them follow similar ideals of affection, and with their help, no person was left untouched by his care in some way, even if it was not directly from him. This made Meso into somebody who could be intrinsically trusted, and though few knew him by name, his kindly appearance has made him instantly recognizable for all. It even reached a point where he was presented with a highly unique gift in the form of a kris dagger, made masterfully, while following his own color scheme in appearance. Meso refuses to use this dagger though, he simply carries it on him as a memento of the trust and honor people bestowed in him. Adulthood As he grew older, Meso had become a bit of a legend, nothing too famous, but ever-present with kindness and leadership being a great comfort for many. His reputation never spread past the Shigu Dukedom, places like Gold Ring and Reono remained unaware of his legendary affection, making him more of a local legend than anything. Most of his even local fame though would come from his followers. While too shy to go out and tell others of himself, his followers constantly told of his deeds, and though Meso never founded a single orphanage on his own, many did in his name. In such an age though, work was still needed, and Meso would seek out a position as a tracker and scouter for hunters, taught to him by his father. Here, he would still abstain from violence, but would learn how to run swiftly and find those hiding, allowing for his skills in saving others develop right alongside his source of well-being in the modern world. As the Rain Calendar struck 100, Meso had formed himself an interesting position, one with no real power but with massive respect from those who resided in the Northern lands. Where this would continue to lead him in life is yet to be seen. Personality and Characteristics Meso is unbelievably kind as a Sergal. He never holds himself back, putting others before him under all cases. He will always push himself to help out everyone as much as possible, to the point of where some consider it a fatal flaw. However, such kindness is not completely isolated. It comes with an aura of charisma, which brought out Meso to be a leader, albeit in a very niche manner. He does not lead people to war, nor does he bring about some great force of progress. He simply offers kindness and care, comparable more to that of a priest. Few can resist his kindness and charm, though it has occasionally brought some ire. He does not fight at all, and thus does not know how to. Meso is at times comparable to a philanthropist, but instead of giving wealth out, he gives himself out. And as such, he has gathered a following most would not expect, one whom he only uses to spread his kindness further, trying to help all no matter what. Category:Character Category:Sergal Category:Northern Sergal Category:Male